After the Rain
by Vreezie
Summary: Hari basah. Yuri hanya ingin menahan Otabek sedikit lebih lama.


**Yuri! on Ice © MAPPA, Mitsurō Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 _BL. Selamat membaca~_

* * *

Ia membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh di pangkuan Otabek. Mangkuk penuh kue kering di meja tinggal separuh. Otabek tak melayangkan tangan di atasnya sekalipun. Yuri mengambilkannya, antara menelan merah di telinganya dan memaksakan adrenalinnya. Ia mencoba.

Barangkali ia, sekali saja, ingin membuat sebuah kemajuan agar Otabek tak harus memakan menu yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu. Membuat perbedaan agar tak bosan. Otabek membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan biskuit masuk dengan sekali lahap. Yuri mengulum senyum.

"Mau lagi?"

Dan Otabek hanya mengangguk.

Tangan itu masih berulang kali menyingkirkan rambut Yuri, sedikit menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga dan melupakan secuil fakta kalau keberadaan mereka kini harus ditempuh secara lintas negara.

Otabek tak tahu lagi bagaimana membuat Yuri mengangkat kepala dan meninggalkan sofa. Maka tidak salah jika ia terlarut dan menikmatinya.

 _Hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun._

Tapi tak serta-merta mereka akan ada dalam alur yang sama.

"Kurasa saatnya aku kembali," Otabek melirik jam dinding di balik bahunya. "Sudah lewat jam dua."

Yuri menautkan alis, mengerjap penuh tanya. Dilihatnya titik kosong diantara rambut Otabek yang jatuh. Yuri sulit melihat langsung ke dalam mata tenang Otabek. "Tapi kau baru saja datang."

"Ya, tiga jam yang lalu. Aku akan melanggar janjiku jika tak lekas kembali, Yura."

Mereka tak tahu bagaimana waktu bisa berlalu cepat jika bermalas-malasan. Ada selimut yang tersingkir ke sudut sofa, yang mereka berdua telah lupakan sepenuhnya. Otabek beraut datar. Tidak meyakinkan.

"Kakekku tak akan pulang hingga nanti sore, ada masalah dengan dokumen mobilnya, jadi ia pergi mengurus ke kota. Kau tak perlu terburu-buru. Mau kubuatkan susu hangat lagi?"

Otabek menggeleng. "Aku akan tinggal walau kakekmu pulang kalau saja tak ada pelatih yang menungguku di Vitebsky. Sebentar lagi jam tiga."

"Masih lama," jawab Yuri.

"Tapi perlu setengah jam lebih untuk menuju ke sana dari sini."

Yuri menyerah, menarik punggung dan membuat posisi yang sama dengan Otabek. Kemudian ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa. Ketika ujung-ujung jarinya mulai lebih dingin dari seharusnya, Yuri kembali mencari-cari selimutnya.

"Oke, kau menang. Silahkan jika kau pergi sekarang." Tangannya bertaut di depan dada dan menahan agar kain tebal coklat itu tak melorot. "Jangan lupa kau tutup rapat pintunya agar tak ada angin yang masuk."

Tubuh kurus Yuri tak akan bisa manahan suhu yang terlampau rendah.

Mereka saling bergeming. Otabek meninggalkan semua kata yang ingin ia ucapkan dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tak mendengus. Ia yakin Yuri sedang kesal. Gerimis musim gugur membuat energi positif meninggalkan remaja itu, menjadikannya mendung sejak pagi. Dan Otabek bertanya-tanya apakah suasana hati Yuri selalu sejalan dengan cuaca. Maka ia berharap akan ada suatu hari di musim panas yang benar-benar terik.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan membalas pesanku setelah ini," desah Otabek.

"Akan kubalas. Aku tak marah seperti anak kecil hanya karena hal sepele. Jadi kau bisa pergi untuk janjimu, Beka."

Yuri terlihat serius. Otabek berpikir dengan menatapi langit-langit. "Empat bulan lalu kau mengabaikanku beberapa hari hanya karena aku membuat bajumu terkena jus buah naga."

"Hanya? Hei! Itu baju terbaikku. Warnanya cukup susah hilang."

"Dan kau memakai baju terbaikmu untuk bertemu denganku?" Otabek mendapati dirinya juga ikut terkejut, matanya berkilat sedikit. "Aku sudah minta maaf untuk bajumu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Yuri menyembunyikan wajah, berpaling dengan sebuah rona. Ia mengumpat kecil dan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tak mengharapkan baju pemberian Otabek, namun Yuri tak akan berbohong kalau dirinya senang walau ia tak akan sanggup membawa atasan itu melekat di tubuhnya ketika keluar rumah. Kemudian Yuri meninggalkan sofa dengan Otabek mengikuti di belakangnya, menuju pintu kayu yang bergagang putih.

Otabek tak berkata apapun, namun tautan alisnya penuh tanya.

Pintu terbuka dan udara dingin berlalu-lalu di pipinya. Yuri menggigil. Ia melintasi dua ubin bunga dengan berjinjit untuk menemukan kalau sepenuhnya telah ada di luar, berdiri di antara dua palang bercat baru dan rintikan hujan yang tersapu angin. Rumahnya hanya bangunan persegi panjang yang putih, dua lantai dengan banyak jendela. Yuri bisa menemukan halaman luasnya kuyup diserbu titik-titik air.

Ia merasa batu basah di halaman terlihat menarik untuk dilewati.

"Aku tak tahu kalau hujannya mulai selesai. Hei Beka, mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Ada danau yang cukup lebar di barat."

Otabek menarik tangan kanan Yuri tanpa memperdulikan reaksi seperti apa yang Yuri gambarkan di wajahnya. Kemudian melepaskannya setelah mendorong pintu hingga tertutup dengan ujung kaki. Hujan sayup-sayup tersekat di balik sana.

"Hey! Kenapa?"

"Kau tak akan tahan dengan dinginnya. Aku tak mau kau demam," jawab Otabek. "Gerimisnya belum mau pergi."

 _Hanya karena itu?_

"Oh ayolah. Itu hanya gerisimis."

Yuri mencoba meraih gagang pintu namun Otabek menghalangi. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, mari kembali ke depan perapian," ucap Yuri, menarik sedikit ujung baju Otabek. "Atau kau memilih jalan-jalan di luar?"

"Yura, aku benar-benar harus pergi."

Yuri menghela napasnya, menyingkirkan rambut di atas mata kiri dengan jemari sendiri karena ia yakin Otabek tak akan melakukannya. Ia mengabaikan waktu beberapa menit, berpikir. Sampai pada akhirnya Yuri memilih menyerah. "Akan kuambilkan mantelmu."

Yuri menuju dinding polos di sebelah jendela bergorden, mengambil gantungan mantel abu-abu, memberikannya ke Otabek, dan mulai berharap agar hujan menderas supaya Otabek dapat singgah lebih lama. Persetan dengan janji.

Mantel itu dilebarkan dan Otabek memasukkan lengan ke dalamnya. "Kau akan membalas pesanku, 'kan?" tanya Otabek, wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Tentu."

Mereka kembali berjalan ke teras, beriringan. Yuri mengulur waktu dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahu jawabannya. Hingga pada akhirnya Otabek meletakkan jari di pelipisnya dan berujar, "Serius Yura, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Yuri bungkam.

"Jaga dirimu."

Dan Yuri mendapatkan ciuman ringan di keningnya. Remaja itu menunduk sebentar kemudian.

Otabek menyepuh mantelnya dengan tangan. Tapi begitu ia sadar dan mendongak, langit kembali menurunkan hujannya. Yuri berusaha menyembunyikan seulas senyuman senang.

"Tak ada payung di dalam. Apa kau akan menembus hujan?"

Yuri tak sengaja berbohong.

"Aku bisa memakai mantel. Sampai jumpa lagi. Jangan berdiri di depan pintu dan segeralah ke dalam."

Dan Yuri hanya bisa menjawab, "Hati-hati."

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu. Jangan berpikiran hujan-hujan."

"Memangnya aku apa? Anak kecil?"

Otabek terlihat ingin tertawa. Ia menepuk kepala Yuri, kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di keningnya.

Tapi apakah ada waktu untuk Yuri menunggu hingga mereka kembali bertemu?

"Tunggu Beka—"

Dua langkah diambil Otabek, Yuri mencekal tangannya. Laki-laki itu berbalik.

Mereka diam, membiarkan menit tergerus dengan mata yang bersiobok. Tatapan Otabek merisak hatinya. Yuri berharap apa yang tergambar di wajahnya adalah raut wajah yang akan membuat anak anjing iri. Semoga saja.

Namun Otabek selalu hampir menuruti semua yang Yuri inginkan. Ia ingat saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di jalanan ramai St Petersburg, Otabek membawanya ke tempat manapun yang Yuri ucapkan. Padahal Yuri tak berharap akan tindakan Otabek. Ah ... tak apa, ia gembira.

"Baiklah ayo kembali ke depan perapian," ucap Otabek, hatinya melunak.

Mereka menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa untuk ke sekian kali. Api di perapian berderak-derak. Yuri harus segera memasukkan kayu bakar lagi jika tak ingin kedinginan. Maka ia lemparkan tiga yang besar-besar ke dalam, kemudian menyusul Otabek, merapatkan diri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu lebih hangat darinya.

"Kau akan tinggal lebih lama?"

Otabek tak menjawab tapi ia menoleh dan menatap dalam ke balik mata hijaunya. Yuri gugup. Ia tahu Otabek pasti tinggal. Tapi siapa yang akan menjamin?

"Hujan semakin deras." Tatapan Yuri berekor di ujung kaki telanjangnya. "Kau akan menunggu hingga hujan selesai, bukan?" tanyanya, mendongak sedikit. Otabek masih memandanginya.

"Kupikir aku akan menunggu."

Senyum Yuri luput lagi.

"Janjinya?"

"Akan kuundur."

Yuri menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya di pangkuan Otabek. Laki-laki itu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yuri tak peduli. "Kalau begitu boleh aku tidur sebentar? Sungguh mengantuk."

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka, Yura."

Yuri bangkit dan menarik kain coklat di ujung sofa, untuk kemudian kembali dengan posisi nyamannya. Ia harap Otabek akan tetap ada di sana ketika ia terbangun.

* * *

 _Dan Otabek memang di sana._

END

* * *

 _Vitebsky : Salah satu stasiun di St Petersburg_

 _Terima kasih sudah mampir. Vee undur diri~_


End file.
